C'est de la folie
by glitterpuline
Summary: Quand deux âmes brisées se rencontrent, la fin est inévitable


**Bonjour!**

**Me voici avec le premier volet de ma mini-fic. Elle fera 4 ou 5 chapitre pas plus, peut-être moins. Elle est écrite entièrement mais je n'ai pas encore fait le découpage! haha. Je préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y aura aucune suite possible!**

Partie 1:

Astoria fut réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de son radio-réveil. La nuit fut courte et une bonne tasse de café serait nécessaire afin d'endurer la journée à venir. Un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre et elle lui ouvrit promptement. Il déposa la gazette du sorcier sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tendit la patte en attendant son dû. Puis il s'engouffra dans l'autre sens par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Se saisissant du journal d'une main et d'une tasse de son précieux breuvage de l'autre, Astoria se hissa sur un tabouret haut face à son comptoir et commença sa lecture. Les gros titres étaient semblables à ceux des jours précédents et cela l'attristait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils étaient tous arrivés là. Finissant sa tasse, elle abandonna son journal et se prépara à rejoindre son bureau.

Elle transplana dans une petite ruelle adjacente au chaudron baveur en un "pop" discret. En traversant le bar, elle salua Tom d'un geste de la main et rejoignit le chemin de Traverse. Ses bureaux étaient situés au dessus de la librairie Fleury and Bott. C'était un ancien appartement reconverti, ce qui lui permettait de bénéficié d'une entrée discrète et d'un cachet incomparable dûs aux hauts plafonds et au parquet en chêne. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée, salua sa secrétaire Millicent dont le bureau était installé dans l'ancien salon qui faisait office de salle d'attente et se réfugia dans son bureau. C'était autrefois une immense chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. La pièce d'eau était toujours là, même si le mur mitoyen aux deux pièces accueillait une multitude de livres de droit sorcier.

Elle consulta son planning de rendez-vous afin de classer les dossiers qu'elle aurait à traiter dans la journée. Millicent frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre une réponse, elle lui déposa une tasse de café, son courrier et la gazette du jour.

\- Merci Millie!

\- Tu as lu la gazette? lui dit-elle en reniflant, tu...

\- Oui! la coupa-t-elle

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'a fait?

\- Il a plaidé coupable. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

\- Narcissa sera là dans une heure.

Astoria jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte, elle indiquait 7h15.

-Prépare nous du thé, s'il te plaît Millie.

\- Earl Grey?

\- Non Ceylan, bien fort.

Millicent quitta la pièce et referma derrière elle. Astoria inspira et expira profondément trois fois de suite afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque et ouvrit le premier dossier de sa pile. Elle se força à se concentrer sur son dosssier, mais l'appréhension de son rendez-vous imminent avec Narcissa la gagnait et son coeur ne cessait de battre la chamade.

L'heure s'écoula beaucoup trop vite rapidement au goût d'Astoria, et à 8h13 exactement Narcissa apparut sur le seuil de sa porte, suivi de Millicent qui déposa le thé et sortit rapidement. Narcissa était toujours aussi élégante, mais lorsqu'on l'observait de près, on pouvait remarquer quelque chose de brisé dans son regard. Astoria se leva et alla embrasser chaleureusement son aînée.

\- Astoria, ma chérie, c'est si gentil à toi de me recevoir

\- Je vous en prie, que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- J'aimerai lui rendre une dernière visite, lui dire au revoir correctement.

\- Narcissa, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée! Il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu.

\- Il restera toujours mon fils, la chaire de ma chaire!

\- L'internement et l'emprisonnement change un homme, et Drago ne fait pas execption.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir! sanglota-t-elle

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je ne vous garantie rien mais j'essaierai.

\- Merci, merci, merci! murmura la sorcière agée.

Drago se réveilla et contempla le plafond blanc qui s'élevait au dessus de lui. Il roula sur le flanc gauche et esquissa une grimace de douleur. La nuit précedante fut riche en alcool et il avait l'impression d'être encore ivre, ce qui devait probablement être le cas. Seul l'alcool et quelques potions arrivaient à le faire dormir sans qu'il ne soit hanté par ses cauchemars. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était terminée, il avait été innocenté par la Magenmagot, essentiellement grâce aux temoignages de Saint Potter et de la née-moldue Granger.

Il ne l'appelait plus la sang-de-bourbe, car il svait que ces histoires de sang étaient de la bêtises pure mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Ces airs de miss je-sais-toutl'insupportait au plus haut point. La belette ne s'était pas manifesté et il en avait été soulagé, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en ayant une dette envers lui.

Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était terminée mais elle s'invitait toutes les nuits dans sa tête. Ses cauchemars étaient peuplés de cadavres, de cris, de sang et d'explosions. Le plus terrible pour Drago était le goût acide et persistant qui envahissait sa bouche à son réveil.

Les médicomages lui avait maintes fois proposé une "aide psychologique" afin de traiter son "stress post-traumatique", mais il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Tous ses termes et traitements médicaux venaient des moldus et il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela fonctionne pour ses traumatismes.

Il se leva avec difficulté, tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain, s'aspergea d'eau glacée et s'observa dans le miroir qui surplombait la vasque. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux gris étaient cernés et ses traits tirés avaient ravi sa beauté d'antan. Ses cheveux plus longs qu'ordinaire paraissaient filasses. Il avait l'air malade, il était malade.

Il enfila une chemise qui traînait sur le rebord de la baignoire à sa gauche ainsi que son pantalon roulé en boule au sol. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé afin de rejoindre sa mère qui devait déjà l'attendre pour le déjeuner. Depuis le seuil de la salle à manger, il observa sa mère jouant avec ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette. Elle aussi avait perdu l'appétit et semblait plus mince que jamais. Il s'installa en face d'elle et la salua d'un hochement de la tête. Les mots étaient devenus superflus entre eux. L'ombre de l'absence de son père planait sur eux, et le chagrin les terrassait chaque jour. Lucius avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur quelques semaines plus tôt et il avait préféré se suicider plutôt que le subir. Il s'était pendu comme un vulgaire moldu dans sa cellule et l'enterrement avait eu lieu la semaine précédente.

Depuis Drago et sa mère essayaient de continuer à vivre même si plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

\- Drago?

-Hum...

\- Il faut faire quelque chose!

\- A quel sujet?

\- Ne commence pas! Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle!

\- On en a déjà parlé, c'est non!

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, tu ira sinon je te déshérite!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Hériter de quoi? D'un manoir où je ne pourrais jamais plus remettre les pieds sans vomir? D'une fortune acquise de manière douteuse? il ne nous reste plus qu'un nom honni de tous et une réputation irrévocable de toute manière! Plus rien n'a d'importance! Si j'étais aussi lâche que lui, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serai plus de ce monde! cracha-t-il

Narcissa laissa échapper une larme qu'elle balaya rapidement du revers de la main. Drago la regarda et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit et lui serra le coeur.

\- Désolé mère, je me suis emporté!

\- Drago, tes paroles me font peur, ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse pas seule.

\- J'essaierai , mère, promis j'essaierai.


End file.
